See No Evil
by Kumdori
Summary: Ranma shows up at the Tendo's house for the first time. But why is he wearing a blindfold?


Authors notes: First fic. Story starts at the begining of the manga/anime.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Ranma 1/2. Ranma 1/2 is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and Viz media. Due to my unending passion for it though, I have decided to right a fanfiction based on their property. On to the story.

-----

See No Evil

Thump

Her bag hit the floor, and she sat down at her desk.

Another day, another dollar. It was getting boring, doing this day after day. Something new needs to happen soon… but that was unlikely. Nothing new ever seems to happen around here… at least for me.

I have things wrapped up pretty good here. It's a little lonely at the top I guess. Oh well, to much excitement probably wouldn't be good for business anyway…

-----

Thump

The training dummy hit the wall, and she leaned over, panting a little, her anger spent.

It wasn't always like this. I used to enjoy doing this for fun, just so I could be better. But now, with things the way they are, it doesn't look like I'll ever feel like that again. So much anger in the exercise these days… its all training now. Training for the next day, when they would come for me again. It didn't look like they would stop trying anytime soon, so I have to keep going to stay ahead, or else they might get me.

I shiver at that thought. Better keep practicing then…

-----

Thump

The cabinet closes, and she turns away, having retrieved the ginger.

Tonight's dinner was going to be teriyaki. Her sisters seemed a little… down lately. Treating them to something special to eat was the only thing that she could think of to cheer them up, so why not go all out? It hurt knowing that she couldn't do anything else for them. She knew it wouldn't be a good idea to talk to them yet, they would smile and say that everything was fine, and that she shouldn't worry. It was sweet the way they tried to keep her happy, but she wanted to help them if they were hurting.

Everyone seemed to think of her as happy to be doing her own little thing, but the monotony was getting so… well, unpleasant. It would be nice to have something new in their lives. It seemed like nothing new had happened in years! Maybe I should ask Father to take us on a trip. Maybe to the beach, summer was coming up after all. It would be nice to have another family trip after so long. Oh I so hope we can afford one right now...

-----

Thump

When he saw the postcard, his jaw hit the floor, but he quickly recovered…

"At last, _Ranma_ is coming. How I've _waited_ for this day."

…long enough to start crying.

Sniff "And soon, _very_ soon, _Ranma_ will be here."

This was to be a truly great day. My friend of so many years is… and the schools will be… Oh! So much to be done!

"Listen up! Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!"

-----

Thump

My hands hit the table. A Fiancée? How dare he! Coming today, with no warning whatsoever! And to some stupid, stupid… boy no less!

-----

Thump

The sound hurts my ears. Trust Akane to react like that. The table will be okay though, its solid stone. But I should tell her…

"Maybe you should wait until you meet him. You never know, he might be really cute."

This is interesting. Father said some important friends were coming (I even dressed up for them) but, a fiancée? I'm glad I opted for formal. This could be my chance. Traveling to China is a good sign. It would be best to prepare for best and worst case scenarios though.

-----

Thump

Oh Akane, be easy on the furniture. It wouldn't do to ruin our table with guests coming. I'm sure she's overreacting though, especially with the way Nabiki is all dressed up. I wonder if she knew about this, but no, shes asking as many questions as Akane. Perhaps I should voice my concerns as well…

"Father, how old is this… Ranma?"

It is best to know these things after all. A mature man would make a much better catch. The younger boys were always a little strange, especially back in High School.

-----

I can feel their stares on the back of my head. Their questions are good questions, but I hope they don't ask…

"So what kind of guy IS he?"

… that one. Whoo boy, what to tell them. No! These are my precious daughters. I will tell them the truth.

"I don't know."

They stare. Maybe I should elaborate.

"I've never met him."

For some reason, they do not look appeased. I find myself looking to the pond more and more.

-----

Thump

The door opened so suddenly it slams. It seems they have arrived.

"It must be Ranma!"

"Saotome, my friend, we've been waiting!"

I run to greet them with Daddy behind me. Funny, it seems odd that they would just come in like that. I hear what sounds like two men talking in the foyer. They keep getting louder until I step into the room. I slow down before I turn the corner, wouldn't want to seem to eager. I look to see an obviously bald man in a training gi and…

-----

Thump

Nabiki's sudden stop is surprising, but I immediately forgo asking her if she's okay when I see my friend. Oh! It has been so long since something so happy has happened!

"My friend! It truly is a great thing to see you! How have you been through all these years?"

He seems quite happy to see me, as he smiles, though seems a little withdrawn.

"I have been well, Tendo. It is truly a blessing to see you in these hard times."

Well! It is good to know that I too, was missed. But what does he mean…

"... these hard times? Was your journey truly so tiring?"

He seems to consider, and glances to who could only be his son. How inconsiderste of me! I had not even given young Ranma a glance, well introductions should be mad-

I stop. And I stare. It feels like my heart has stopped. No, perhaps it has never before worked, for I feel it now, as if for the first time. It hammers my chest with one great, powerful…

-----

Thump

One. Audible. Beat. I'm surprised daddy doesn't hear it as he passes me. It stops me in my tracks, and I halfheartedly try to figure out why.

Daddy talks to the old guy a little, and I'm about to speak when the man, Mr. Saotome I guess, starts talking.

This person in front of me… he's…

"Well, Tendo my old friend, let me introduce you first. This boy here, is my son, Ranma."

… wearing a blindfold. It's a reddish gold color, and I can't quite bring myself to ask about it. He seems otherwise fine, wearing a red shirt with a hook-and-eye button style, and black pants. A little unusual, but not outrageously so. But… why the blind fold?

"Hi." He said. "I'm Saotome Ranma."

He paused to scratch behind his head a little, and then looked _right at me_ and said:

"Nice to meet you, Miss…?"

**End Chapter**

** -----**

Okay, Not really any stroy yet... and as much as I hate redoing the first scene like this, I intend to do it from the point of view over everyone _but_ Ranma and Genma. At least for now. So... until next time, read, review and hopefully enjoy.


End file.
